The Sweetest Victory
by Jyukai Koudan
Summary: Neji defeats Lee in every fight, but this might change for once... [LeeTen][OneShot]


**The Sweetest Victory**

"I won AGAIN" Neji glared down to his male teammate, who was sitting on his knees and leaning on his hands. Lee held down his head and was breathing heavily. "You will never be able to defeat me." Neji continued. 

"…" Lee looked up. "No! Some day I will defeat you!" 

Neji sighed. "Don't you ever get tired of saying that?" 

"No! I'm a man of my word! I will train harder and harder! For now I will run 200 laps around the field and if I can't make it I will do 500 push-ups and if.." 

"Whatever…" Neji interrupted, "I'm leaving now" He held up his hand and walked of. 

Lee watched him going off as he tried to get up. But he tripped over and fell again. 

"Here" Tenten said offering her hand. 

"I'm a man in my youth, Tenten! I must get up myself!" 

"Lee… please, take it…" 

Lee's hand trembled before he accepted. 

"I'm just an idiot, ain't I?" Lee said as Tenten pulled him up. 

"No Lee, you're not an idiot…" 

Lee kept silent and turned around. 

"What are going to do?" 

"I will run 200 laps around the field, didn't I say that?" 

"You can't do that, Lee!" Tenten said watching him with a worried look. 

"Why not?" 

"Your knee…" 

Lee looked down to his badly wounded knee. It had a dirty wound and it was bleeding. 

"It's just a little wound.' 

"No Lee! It's not just a little wound! Let me take care of it. You don't want to get an infection, do you?" 

"I will be fine, really, but thanks for worrying." Lee said as he started to run. After a few steps he already slowed down and looked down. He was trembling and balled his fists. "Why? Why is Neji better with everything? Why can't I just beat him for once?" 

Tenten sighed as she walked up to him and set him down on a trunk. She took her bag and took out her first aid-kit. 

"You know what Lee? Neji might be stronger than you, he is just a born genius, but you are a genius too!" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You're a genius of hard work!" 

"You're only saying that to make me feel better…" Lee said. 

"No Lee, I'm serious." Tenten said as she poured some iodine on a wad of cotton-wool. "Now sit still, this might hurt a bit." She warned Lee as she dabbed it on his knee. Lee's face distorted a bit. 

"You like Neji, don't you?" 

Tenten stopped her motions and just sat there. "Why do you ask?" 

Lee shrugged. "I'm just curious." 

"I thought I liked him, but I realized it was just a foolish crush. I mean, everyone has had a childhood crush, right?" 

Lee shook his head. "No Tenten! I did not!" 

"Then what about Sakura?" Tenten asked as she bandaged Lee's knee. 

"That was real love, Tenten! Not just a childhood crush!" Lee's said in his own youthful way. 

Tenten smiled. "Do you still love her?" 

Lee bend down his head. "She turned me down many times. I got over her a long time ago.' 

"You know what Lee?" Tenten started staring right into his eyes. "I think I've always been kind of jealous of her." 

"Why?" 

"Because she had such a wonderful guy loving her." 

Lee blinked his eyes. "Do you mean Naruto?" 

Tenten laughed as if Lee had cracked a joke. 

"No, silly! I mean you!" 

"Seriously?" 

Tenten looked away as she blushed and nodded. "Yeah… I mean you work very hard and you're always very optimistic, no matter what happens and…" She sighed, looking at him, "I always feel happy when I'm near you…" 

"That, Tenten, is what they call the power of youth!" Lee said as he got in his nice-guy pose. "Wait…" He said as he sat down again. "Was that a proposal?" 

"NO!" Tenten blushed. "I mean, no… It's not that like a want to marry or something, I'm far too young to get married!" 

"You're 17 Tenten! And you're never too young to express your love!" 

Tenten gave a faint smile. "What I meant to say Lee is that I want to know you better…" 

"Don't you know me already? Well fine, what is it you want to know?" 

Tenten shook her head. "I mean, uhm…" She coughed and took a deep breath. "Do you want to go out with me?" She looked down at her trembling hands and waited for a reaction. 

Lee just sat there in astonishment, to dumbfounded to reply, but then he finally took Tenten's hands into his. 

"I would love to!" He exclaimed. 

"Really?" Tenten said as she beamed up with joy. 

Lee nodded. "From now on I will give all my youthful love to you!" 

"Lee…" She answered a bit ashamed. 

"And you know what? I've finally beaten Neji!" 

"What do you mean?" Tenten said. 

"I won your heart!" 

Tenten blushed. 

"This might be my only victory on Neji, but it is the sweetest victory I could get!" 

Tenten pulled back her hands. "This isn't a contest thing, Lee! I'm serious!" 

"And I'm serious too!" Lee said as he took her hand again. "Now let's go back to the village and eat some ramen together or something!" 

Lee ran, while Tenten followed him, her hand holding his. Her heart was filled with joy, but on the other hand, thinking of the way he was, she wondered what she had started… 

\/p

_**A/N:**__ This was just a story I had stored somewhere on the pc and I finished it of now. LeeTen is one of my favourite pairings. Anyway I hope you liked it!_

_Disclaimer: Lee and Tenten are not mine, neither is Neji…_


End file.
